A filha da lua
by dhessa.cullen
Summary: Depois de seis anos de casado e nenhum herdeiro , com lady Tanya Lorde Edward Cullen decide realizar seu segundo casamento A jovem pagã lady Isabella Swan do clã do sul é então a escolhida
1. Chapter 1

Edward observava a loira que estava paralisada ante a noticia que havia lhe dado , ela o fitava sem nenhuma expressão

-Uma segunda esposa ? - murmurou enfim saindo de seu torpor

- Esta na hora Tanya , estou envelhecendo preciso de herdeiros - respondeu levantando se o olhar gélido cravado em sua primeira esposa - Embora não a culpe por ser seca por dentro - acrescentou friamente

O rosto de Tanya se contorceu e ficou livido de raiva

- Isto é um ultraje ! - berrou * finalmente* pensou ele observando sua primeira esposa que andava de um lado ao outro como um inseto zonzo -Trará desonra ao nome de minha familia - continou ela

-seja condescendente ! o que sera de kate quando a noticia de seu segundo casamento se espalhar - acrescentou voltando se para ele referindo se a irmã caçula Edward balançou a cabeça dando se conta o quanto ela era ardilosa aproveitando se de qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria

- Alem do mais essa mulher é pagã - acrescentou com repugnancia

-Não me importa sua religião , me importa Tanya os filhos que ela vai me dar - respondeu firmemente ela abriu a boca para lhe dizer algo mas ele a interrompeu

- Aqueles Tanya caso nao se lembres nao podes me dar - acrescentou em tom cortante Tanya grunhiu como um animal ferido partindo para cima dele

-Não tens este direito - gritou acertando em cheio a face do marido que agarrou pelo braço deixando seu olhos transparecerem toda a ira que sentia

- tenho , tenho sim ! e se eu fosse voce agradaceria por não devlver lhe a sua familia -falou em tom gélido- acredite querida pois este é o mais condescendente que posso ser , pois imagine o que seria de kate se eu a devolvesse - terminou soltando seu braço de forma bruta e deu lhe as costas.

#################################################################################################################

Isabella estava sentada em meio a neve , observava os flocos cairem em sua manta , nada lhe importava nem o frio ou a fome que sentia.

Não era novidade para ninguem do clã de Swan que seu pai não lhe tinha afeto e que a culpava pela morte de sua mae , mas para ela propria jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça que ele faria tal coisa , dar sua mao a um guerreiro do norte

Edward Cullen...

apenas o nome lhe apertava o coração

Vivera todos seus 18 invernos sem a menor gota de compaixão de seu progenitor Charlie Swan , porem gostava de viver ali , tinha seus irmãos o afeto e amor de todos 6 eles eram sua familia e aquele era seu lar .  
mas era obrigada a abandona los

mas uma unica duvida martelava em sua cabeça . o que seria dela agora sendo a segunda esposa de um temido guerreiro do norte ?

O desconhecido a assustava

- Bella - uma voz suave a sobressaltou olhou para o lado e descobriu seu irmao William a observando sentado a seu lado

-Esta aí a muito tempo? - perguntou a ele depois de um longo silêncio , william apenas assentiu

-Seu noivo irá chegar ao anoitecer - comentou e Bella nao pôde conter um suspiro desanimado

- Papai me odeia tanto que aceita s livrar na primeira oportunidade - comentou cabisbaixa

- Não esta muito contente nao é ?- perguntou william Bella não lhe respondeu -anime se bella voce vai sair ver o mundo como sempre quis - tentou anima la  
mas ela sequer percebeu a intenção do irmao

- Posso lhe uma contar uma coisa ? - William quebrou novamente o silencio

Bella nada respondeu somente o fitou

-Mamãe me chamou no quarto aquela noite - falou Bella o olhou surpresa William era seu irmao mais velho e todos sabiam que na noite em que sua mãe falecera ela o havia chamado em seu leito de morte e ficou com ele a até não pertencer mais a este mundo , william nunca mecionara aquela noite

- Ela disse para mim que eu devia protege la e segui la pra onde quer que fosse - ele falava devagar a fitando intensamente - e é o que farei , estarei contigo irmã onde quer que esteja

Bella sorriu entre lagrimas e o abraçou

Tentei manter a calma enquanto William me levou para o grande salão , assim que passamos pelo hall de entrada fomos interceptados por Sorcha .

Sorcha era baixa e esguia , usava um velho vestido cinza .e estava descalça , os cabelos que chegavam a seus ombros , esavam presos em um penteado severo

- Bella ! - ela exclamou - pela grande deusa por onde andou ? - perguntou , os olhos cinzas transbordavam preocupação

- estava nos jardins com William - respondi lentamente vendo sua expressão se suavizar e depois endurecer novamente

- Venha - ela falou enquanto agarrava minha mão

- Para onde ? - perguntei me eixando ser levada

- esta quase anoitecendo , seu noivo estar para chegara qualquer momento , tens de se arrumar - respondeu enquanto subíamos a ampla escadaria .

A câmara que fora designada a mim e a meu futuro marido estava cheia de criadas ,suspirei resignada...

Algumas horas depois eu estava adornada em um fino vestido , azul primorosamente bordado

- lady Isabella - uma criada entrou no quarto ofegante - seu pai mandou me , lhe chamar , seu noivo chegou - ela falou tentando recuperar o folego

Engoli em seco , enquanto descias as amplas escadarias assim que entrei no grande salão paralisei...


	2. Chapter 2

ao lado de meu pai se encontrava um homem grande , realmente grande , era alto e musculoso tão forte quanto um carvalho tina olhos verdes , seu cabelo era da cor de bronze e um pouco indisciplinado

- Ai esta você ! - meu pai falou finalmente me notando - já estava para mandar outra criada para saber por que demorava tanto - falou aproximado se de mim

surpresa era como me encontrava meu pai nunca havia demonstrado nenhum tipo de afeto para mim e agora me dava um beijo na testa tomando meu braço como seu e me levou para perto do grande homem com quem havia conversado

- suponho que seja Isabella - falou o homem com uma voz grave

- certamente - responde tentando ao máximo ser cortes

- Eu sou Edward Cullen , serei seu marido - falou estreitando os olhos um pouco serio esperando

- sim meu senhor - respondi lhe dando um fraco sorriso , eu pai pareceu aprovar meu comportamento ri enquanto entregava minha mao para meu noivo .

Não tinha ideia do que tinha mudado sua opinao sobre Edward Cullen mais havia algo nele que a fascinava

( Narrador)

Bella não se sentia nenhum pouco confortável na mesa de jantar, sentia o olhar de Edward cravado fixamente nela .

Timidamente ergueu os olhos encontrando um par de olhos verdes brilhantes que a estudavam a , corou enquanto ele sorriu percebendo seu embaraço .

Abaixou os olhos tentando concentrar se em seu prato mas se sentia completamente desconfortável sob os olhos atentos de seu futuro marido .

Mas continuou ignorando , até que o pai deu um murro na mês pedindo silencio

-Meus amigos , meus bons vizinhos - o silencio estabeleceu se entre os hospedes reunidos taças a caminho da boca fizeram uma pausa

-É bom nestes tempos conturbados , divertimos nos , beber, rir, e partilha os feitos de nossas pastagens , em breve na lua cheia iremos aventurar mos novamente - us tantos de assobio e gritos foram ouvido aqui e ali

- e assim exorto vos ,bebei ao feliz casal , que esta união seja feliz e frutuosa - quando termino as paredes tremeram ao som dos gritos de vários soldados , Bela lançou um olhar a Edward este que sorria abertamente enquanto ainda a encarava

- Está na hora do ritual Bella - sorcha falou ao pé de meu ouvido - A lua já esta lá no alto ten que fazer agora ou a deusa acreditara que és ingrata - acrescentou , bufei contrariada e levantei me pedindo licença , poidia sentir os olhares curiosos e especulaivos sobre minhas costas . Sorcha levou me até o templo onde varais mulheres já nos esperava .

Elas me ajudara a por a tunica negra , Sorcha me entregou o athame e o calice .

Sorcha e eu nos direcionamos ao altar acompanhadas e perto pela outras mulheres todas nós nos sentamos ao redor o pentáculo ,uma das mulheres me deu uma taça com chá de gengibre , sorvi um gole generoso e o devolvi a ela .

A taça que Sorcha me deu foi enchida por vinho(representando o ventre sagrado da Mãe) e o coloquei no altar ao lado

da rosa branca ( para a donzela , representando a pureza)

e do cristal branco ( representando o conhecimento da Anciã ) .

Depois o sino foi tocado , para marcar o inicio do ritual .

Peguei a rosa branca e recitei

- Deusa Menina, Sagrada Donzela, vinde a mim que eu seja merecedora de ter seu poder, sua vitalidade e sua magia. Encha este círculo com a mais pura energia que assim seja. -

Coloquei a rosa de volta ao altar, acendi a vela vermelha, peguei o cálice e recitei

-Deusa Mãe, Sagrada Mulher eterna protetora, que seu ventre seja o portal para um novo ciclo de prosperidade traga-me seu equilíbrio que esteja presente aqui neste lugar sagrado te peço que seu poder habite em mim, que assim seja -

Coloquei o cálice de volta ao altar, acendi a vela preta, e peguei o cristal e recitei

-Anciã Sagrada, Deusa de todo o conhecimento que sua sabedoria esteja em mim é isto que desejo e peço revele os segredos do sangue sagrado que eu nunca enfraqueça em meu caminho que assim seja -

Segurei a rosa, o cálice e o cristal e diante do altar falei em voz alta e clara

- Virgem Sagrada, Mãe Eterna, Feiticeira Primordial, que os Senhores da Terra tornem meu caminho firme e seguro, que os Senhores do Ar tragam-me conhecimento e que eu use com sabedoria , que toda força e poder dos Senhores do Fogo me encham com tanta energia que nunca me desanime e os senhores da Água sempre me purifiquem de toda energia negativa para que eu nunca perca o equilíbrio. Assim te peço que minha pele, minha carne, meus ossos e meu sangue sintam seu poder e no meu espírito e coração renovo esta ligação.

Virgem, Mãe, Anciã deste momento em diante eu habito em vocês e vocês habitam em mim -

peguei o athae e fiz um pequeno corte a palma de minha mao , derramando o sangue que fluiu dentro da taça de vinho Bebi o conteúdo do cálice como símbolo de seu compromisso com a Deusa Tríplice.

as mulheres e eu damos nos a maos e racitamos o antigo cantico

E a donzela, é o botão que floresce E a donzela, é o botão que floresce Sua juventude e a coragem de vencer Toque a terra e sinta a semente crescer

Ea Deusa Mãe, é a promessa da vida Ea Deusa Mãe, é a promessa da vida Quando a lua é cheia sua luz podemos ver Nos mostrando os caminhos de poder

E a velha, é a mulher que tece E a velha, é a mulher que tece Seu conselho doce é a fonte do saber Em suas mãos estão as teias do viver

Pela terra que é o corpo dEla Pelo ar que é o sopro dEla Pelo fogo que é o espírito dEla E pela água do seu útero condescendente e vivo O nosso círculo mágico está aberto mas não rompido Feliz encontro Feliz partida E feliz encontro novamente Blessed be

Nos mostrando os caminhos de poder Toque a terra e sinta a semente crescer

assim que terminamos o cantico em meu pulso foi marcado em ferro o simbolo Triquetra

e o sino fora novamente tocado marcando o fim do ritual

- voce esta bem - perguntou Sorcha enquanto voltava mos para o castelo havia uma nota exagerada de preocupaçao em sua voz resistir o impulso de rolar os olhos - esta muito calada - continou

- só esto um pouco cansada Sorcha , o ritual pediu muito de mim - expliquei querendo que ela se calasse - Voce acha que grande mae vai se comunicar com voce esta noite ? - pergutou me encarando

- nao sei Sorcha - respondi -e pare de fazer perguntas feito uma criança - ralhei quando a vi se preparando para falar novamente , ela bufou

- acha que seu pai vai me deixar ir com voce , para seu castelo ? - perguntou ignorando o que eu havia dito

- o castelo nao é mau Sorcha , é de lorde Edward - respondi sem nenhuma vontade

-mas vai se casar com ele - falou tentando ser convicente

- esquece se que eu serei sua segnda esposa e nao a primeira? - perguntei tentando dar fim ao assunto

- A nao ser ... que voce lhe dê um hedeiro - falou contente , gemi consternada e a encarei

- podemos dar um fim a este assunto? - perguntei irritada , Sorcha olhou me desolada

- desculpe me Bella , mas amanha vai casar - se e será uma senhora , nao sera mas minha amiga e eu serei apenas sua criada - falou cabisbaixa

- serei a mesma Sorcha , sempre serei ,a diferença que morarei muito longe daqui - falei tomando sua mao na minha - talvez papai me deixe leva la se eu pedir como presente de casamento - ela me olhou no mesmo instante o olhos cinzas brilhavam como estrelas

-fara isso ? pedira a ele ? - perguntou animada eu ri

- é claro que sim ! - respondi

e assim voltamos para o castelo , com Sorcha no pé do meu ouvido literalmente graças ao seu tamanho falando baboseiras.


	3. Chapter 3

Afinal do que tanto ri Emment ? - perguntei ja irritado com suas gargalhadas

- Não paro de imaginar a cara de Tanya quando vir Isabella - respondeu divertido - sera uma expressao inesquecivel para todo o clã

- verdade , ja que quando partimos Tanya estava amaldiçoando , que fosse a mais horrenda das mulheres - comentou jasper divertido

- de fato ! - concordei me lembrando da pele clara e palida , o corpo curvelineo , o cabelos negros acetinados , os labios carnudos e os grandes olhos castanhos e inocentes , Isabella era generosamente bem dotada - isabella se parece com uma ninfa - acrescentei sorrindo

- Ninfa ? se parece com uma deusa - falou jasper

o olhei irrittado , fulminando o , nao estava gostando de todos aqueles elogios a minha noiva

- cuidado irmao , estou prestes a ver Edward desembainhar a espada e degola lo - comentou Emment zombeteiro , bufei contrariado e jasper riu

- e voce Edward aprece se , tens de se casar antes do por do sol

################################################################################

( Bella pov )

- como sera as terras de Masen ? - perguntou Sorcha , bufei contrariada enquanto varias criadas andavam de um lado ao outro em meu quarto

ˆ Nao sei Sorcha ˆ respondi a contra gosto

-como sera a primeira esposa de sir Edward ? - continoou Sorcha

- pela centesima vez Sorcha , eu nao sei ! - falei irritada

- pelo que ouvi os soldados de cullen , dizerem è uma bela mulher , porem è repugnante - falou uma das criadas

- e tao seca quanto feno ! nunca foi capaz de gerar herdeiros , em anos de casamentos - acrescentou outra criada enquanto Sorcha me ajudava a entrar na tina cheia de agua fumegante * ira me receber cordialmente * pensei irônica

- minha mae mandou me lhe dizer - Sorcha sussurrou enquanto as criadas se afastavam ˆ que seus dias de mulher chegaram amanha

- sim ,eu sei disso - falei confusa sem saber aonde ela queria chegar

- mas que talvez nao viram - continuou - vais se casar hoje Bella , e voce e seu marido certamente consumaram o casamento

- sim - falei icentivando a continuar , observei atentemente o rosto de Sorcha ruborizar

- e ... e talvez a semente dele se plante em teu ventre - falou enfim

- e se isso acontecer , meus dias de mulher nao viram amanha - falei compreendendo

- Exatamente , agora deixe me lavar seus belos cabelos - falou novamente animada

Pouco tempo depois , meus cabelos ciam em cachos ate abaixo de meu quadril , cascateando , de uma forma ilusoria parecia estar presos mas tambem estavam soltos , queria passar os dedos entres os fios mas nao ousava toca lo . Meu vestido caia sobre o corpo justo nos lugares certos , em um tecido prateado

- Oh ! voce esta tao bela , Bella ! - falou Sorcha com os olhos mareados , eu e as criadas rimos ˆ o que ? ˆ perguntou confusa

- Nada , nada - respondi a tranquilizando - e agora ? - perguntei

- esperamos seu pai ou que um de seus irmaos venha busca la - respondeu a mais velha das criadas

Uma batida na porta nos chamou atenção

- entre - gritou Sorcha

a porta se abriu e william entrou o quarto um tanto envergonhado

- nao fique ai parado ! diga a sua irma o quanto ela esta formosa - falou Sorcha

os olhos de de William se voltaram para mim , e se arregalaram de choque

- cèus ! - exclamou - Isabella ? - perguntou desacreditado , arqueei a sombrancelhas

-e quem mais seria irmao ? - perguntei sorrindo docemente

- voce esta linda irma ! - falou se aproximando - vim busca la - falou tomando minha mao na sua

...

William e eu percorremos em um silencio inquebravel pelos corredores do castelo ...

Pouco tempo depois Eu estava com Edward na frente do padre, enquanto esperava a cerimônia começar , achei que seria adequado se eu estivesse com a mão no braço de Edward , mas minhas mãos estavam na minha frente , escondidas nas dobras de meu vestido prateado para que ninguém visse o quanto se retociam nervosamente.

Eu não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre esse casamento . Faria tudo para fazer minhas promessas, mas estava com medo de tentar. Com medo de como seria meu futuro o momento em que aceitasse o matrimonio, longe de meus irmaos , sentiria tambem falta de charlie , mesmo ele nunca ter se importado comigo

Talvez quando chegasse ao castelo em Masen poderia tentar com Edward, e ser a esposa submissa e docil .

Estava fascinada pelo homem isso nao negaria iria saber descobrir mais sobre o caráter de seu marido, uma vez que chegassemos a suas terras

Estava tao perdida em meus pensamentos que não percebi que a cerimônia não apenas tinha começado, mas que agora todos estavam olhando para mim esperando minha resposta senti meu rosto esquentar significativamente

- sim- respondi Edward estendeu a sua mão e por um momento achei que iria beijar me , prendi a respiraçao não tinha imaginado tal coisa até agora mas tudo o que ele fez foi segurar minha mao , e me virar para os outros, e anuncioou, eles eram agora marido e mulher e que eu agora era uma Cullen. o anuncio foi recebido com gritos animado dos soldados de ambos os lados.

Cla de Cullen e Swan

havia alegria , espírito festivo. A festa de casamento que havia começado no instante em que a cerimonia tinha terminado . com música e comida noite adentro Eu tentava a todo custo m manter afastada do homem que agora era meu marido , estava agora sentada na escadaria ao lado de Sorchs , era impressionante como a forma que ela tagalerava me acalmava...

Pouco depois Elsia minha aia , e mãe de Sorcha , estava ali seguida por algumas criadas , anunciando que era hora para de me preparar , para o leito nupcial . segui as , pensanso se seria melhor revelar a meu marido sobre meu poder , ou o esconderia . Minha mente ficou tão enevoada com estes pensamentos que ser me importei com as mulheres que me despiam e me guiava para a cama

Elsia me conheceia muito bem , havia me criado desde o dia que nasci , entao não deveria ter ficado tão surpresa quando ela tomou meu rosto e suas mãos e disse

- o faça , antes de consumarem o casamento - ela falou com sua voz profundamente sabia

entao saiu do quarto sendo seguida peas varias criadas , incluindo Sorcha .

Suspirei exasperada

realmente seria melhor que lhe contasse agora , do que depois ser apedrejada nas terras de Masen

Ouvi passos pesados e fortes no corredor . um homem. meumeu coração começou a bater alucinadamente e minha garganta ficou seca . A porta se abriu e por ela passou Edward , meu marido , um tremor estranho percorreu meu corpo . os olhos de Edward cintilavam de uma forma estranha ... como se eu fosse o pedaço de carne suculento atirado aos lobos , ele deuum passo a rente e foi inevitavel não tremer - Não me tema - falou em um tom baixo

- Não o faço - respondi com a voz estranhamente rouca , ele assentiu enquanto se aproximava lentamente na cama e se sentava a minha frente

ele ergueu o braço e puxou me para ele , soltei um pequeno gritinho de surpresa e ele sorriu . para meu horror percebi que fiquei presa observando aquele sorriso totalmente embasbacada , pude perceber quando ele se inclinou seus lábios aproximando se do meus

- tenho algo para contar lhe - falei Edward se afastou sutilmente para encarar me com o cenho franzido - algo estremamente importante - acrescentei rapidamente para lhe convencer

- conte me - falou sem soltar me , devia saber que estava tentando nos atrasar * um guerreiro esperto* pensei

- sabe que ao temos a mesma cultura - comecei hesitante

- sim , eu sei que você é adoradora de deuses caidos - respondeu , estreitei os olhos

- as pessoas daqui me chamam de filha da lua - falei - quando me chamam assim querem dizer filha da deusa da lua - continuei

- por que ? - perguntou olhando me seriamente , engoli em seco enquanto respondia

- por que nasci com um dom - respondi observando o fixamente o aperto de seu braço se fez mas forte em minha cintura

- que dom ? - perguntou

- tenho sonhos, visões que se tornam quase sempre em realidade e so se manifesta em noites que nao há nuvens e a lua brilha intensamente no céu - falei com medo de seu olhar fixo em mim

* céus ele vai me matar * pensei fechando os olhos em panico

surpresa abri os olhos , quando senti a pressão de seus lábios contra os meus , os labios dele eram gentis e doces , ainda podia sentir o gosto do vinho , soltei um gemido quando sua lingua entrou em minha boca instantes atrás ,estava nervosa e atrrorizada com o pesamento que ele me mataria em nosso leito agora tudo tudo me era diferente , sentia suas grandes e firmes mãos em minhas costas

- oh marido - balbuciei enquanto Edward me empurrava levemente para tras até que estava deitada sob o colchão com ele sobre mim , tremi quando senti uma de suas grandes mãos fechar se ao redor de meu seio incapaz de me mecher observei Edward tirar a tunica revelando seu corpo .

O ombros largos e braços fortes , o plano e rigido abdome me fazia ficar quente , realmente quente . Então o vi ... o membro ereto apontava em minha direçao

- Céus - falei assustada , me sentando pensando em alguma forma fugir

- não vou lhe machucar - falu Edward enquanto me obrigava a deitar me novamente , ele se deitu novamente sobre mim e envergonhada senti que nos tocávamos em todas as partes ele se inclinou e beijou cad um de meus seios . meu corpo voltou a queimar , as mãos se moviam com extrema ternura hesitante acariciei o peito musculoso , entao ele começou a acariciar a região entres minhas pernas ofeguei com a intensa onda de prazer que percorreu meu corpo , ele posicionou se entre elas os olhos dele brilhavam de uma fora que deixava me ainda mais quente foi ai que senti o membro pulsante fazendo pressão para me penetrar prendi a respiraçao preparando me para a dor que a anos havia escutado falarem ... entao senti a invasao de Edward

- o que ? - perguntei confusa para ele que estava imovel sobre mim, dentro de mim , ele sorriu e beijou me movendo se devagar , depois os ritmo tornou se frénetico , forte e rápido.

me agarrei a ele quando sentia algo explodir dentro de mim fazendo me gritar Edward deu sua ultima investida enquantou sua semente inundava meu corpo

############################################################################################################################### Entao... o que acharam ? será que os dias de mulher de bella irão chegar ?


	4. Chapter 4

- Bella, linda, linda Bella - Sorcha cantarolava no meu ouvido, grunhia puxando o lençol macio sobre minha cabeça - de acordo logo - falou arrancando o lençol de meu corpo enquanto UMA claramente absurda invadia o quarto

- Com mil demonios !- grunhi abrindo os olhos e encarando sorcha e desejando que meu aborrecimento podesse feri-la fisicamente

- pela grande mae ! nao era esse tipo de humor que esperava de voce hoje - falou sorrindo zombeteira

- nao era voce que eu esperava ver quando despertasse - repliquei mal-humorada - afinal onde esta meu marido ? - perguntei quando percebi o que tanto meus olhos procuravam , sorcha estava prestes a responder quando a porta se abriu , uma criada apareceu

- milady - falou fazendo uma desajeitada reverencia - deseja seu banho agora? - perguntou timidamente

- eu adoraria Mallory - respondi docemente , ela olhou me um tanto supresa

- a senhora sabe meu nome ? - perguntou , soltei um pequeno riso acompanhada por sorcha

- milady sabe o nome de todos nós - sorcha respondeu por mim

Mallory abiu um pouco mais a porta , muitas mulheres passaram por ela carregando bacias de agua , sentei na cama observando sorcha comanda los

- Obrigada - agradei quando uma por uma as mulheres deixavam o quarto , levantei me caminhando ate a banheira passei o pé sobre a agua experimentando a agua e fechei os olhos de prazer quando me sentei na banheira

- conte- me - sorcha falou depois de um tempo * demorou muito até * pensei comigo mesma ri nervosamente  
- bom...-comecei escolhendo as palavras , Elsia havia tido essa convera com sorcha e eu ao mesmo tempo ja que tinhamos a mesma idade e ja estava no tempo de nos casarmos - a pele - falei fechando os olhos , me lembrando - a pele a textura , o coraçao bate rapido , os olhos perdem o foco , as maos buscam contato , nos cabelos , nos rosto , os labios ... ah Sorcha é maravilhoso- falei abrindo meus olhos

- bom nao devemos nos atrasar - ela falou quando finalmente voltou a si ,olhei para ela confusa  
- atrasar para que ? - perguntei  
- desculpe-me esqueci de lhe avisar , seu marido deseja partir

Algum tempo depois estava vestida em uma pesada tunica verde

- por que , tem que ser tao pesada ? - perguntei irritada enquanto sorcha amarrava a maldita tunica

- Por causa do frio Bella, nao vai querer morrer congelada e servir comia para lobos - falou concentrada, bufei contrariada

-terminou ? - perguntei

- sim Isabella ,sim- falou, quando chegamos a porta e a abrimos sorcha e eu soltamos um pequeno grito de surpresa ao nos depararmos como enorme homem loiro que nos esperava

- milady - falou com sua voz grave e profunda , nao era igual a voz de Edward mas ainda assim era uma sedutora voz - Jasper cullen - falou fazendo uma pequena reverencia

- és o irmao de meu marido certo ? - perguntei aceitando que o enorme cavaleiro me conduzisse

- sim - respondeu- nao me lembro de termos sido apresentados - comentou

- nao teria sido necessario - falei , jasper encarou me erguendo uma sombracelha em questionamento - voces nao sao completamente identicos , porem teem poucas semelhanças - expliquei

jasper me guiou para o grande salao onde estava sendo servida a refeiçao

- onde esta seu irmao ? - perguntei fingindo desinteresse , jasper sorriu

- esta la fora , preparando os homens para a viajem - respondeu - agora milady por favor coma devemos partir o mais breve - acrescentou se retirando

- onde estao todos? - perguntei a sorcha

- estao lá fora - respondeu dando de ombros , dei de ombros tambem , voltando minha atençao ao pao e ao queijo que estava servido

- os homens ja estao preparados pra partir . terminaram logo - sorcha e eu nos assustamos quando a voz rouca e profunda de edward ergui inha cabeça encontrando seu olhar fixo em mim

engoli o pedaço de pao que mastigava

- sim , estamos prontas - falei

bom , sei que demorei de postar o capitulo mas a verdade é que  
eu ja estava desistindo da fic , mas ai li os comentarios de Jessica Freitas Riddle e JOKB eu só tenho comentario delas duas apenas  
e foi o suficiente pra que eu me sentisse encorajada para continuar  
o capiulo é um pouco pequeno por que escrevi a hora , assim que terminei de ler os comentarios  
comentem meus amores e até o proximo !  
bjs  
dhessa


	5. Chapter 5

Bom , antes de começar o capitulo eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me incentivaram a continuar a fic . E informar que não pretendo mais abandonar a historia

. - Por que já estamos de partida ? -perguntei enquanto Edward me guiava em direção ao pátio com sorcha nos seguindo um pouco atras - Em breve começará a temporada dos lobos , quero retornar antes que se inicie - respondeu sem nem me olhar , uma atitude fria e arrogante em comparação ao homem carinhoso e gentil que eu havia me entregado ontem á noite. Já no pátio fomos interceptados por Elsia que carregava uma expressão desolada

- milorde - disse fazendo uma rapida reverencia - milorde permitiria que me despedisse de minhas meninas ? - perguntou olhando fixamente para Edward

- Seja breve - foi tudo o que respondeu antes de soltar meu braço e seguir em frente , sorcha ,Elsia e eu o observamos se afastar -Oh minhas crianças! - Elsia falou puxando sorcha e eu em um abraço de urso , todo o ar saiu de meus pulmões em uma única lufada e pelo arquejo de sorcha tive certeza que acontecera o mesmo com ela

- Por todos os céus mamãe ! Não conseguimos respirar - sorcha falou com dificuldade , assim que Elsia nos soltou respirei fortemente aliviada

- Ora essa ! Não entendo para que tanta pressa - ela resmungou - ele bem que podia esperar o termino do inverno , o que ele tem na cabeça? Tirar minhas crianças de mim prestes a começar a temporada dos lobos - continuou a expressão antes desolada agora carrancuda

- Ele é um lorde , seu povo precisa dele - falei tentando cala la

- Da mesma forma que os lobos necessitam de seu corpo como banquete ? - ela perguntou

- mamãe a temporada de lobos começará daqui á 10 dias e estaremos em Masen em 7 - sorcha veio a meu auxilio

- Sim , sim , não a motivos para preocupar se - reforcei tentando convence la

- humpf - bufou contrariada , rapidamente uma nuvem passou pelo rosto de Elsia

- me diga criança está descendo ? - ela perguntou segurando minhas mãos , levou alguns segundos até que compreendesse a que Elsia se referia apertei suas mãos

- Não , não está - respondi referindo me aos meus dias de mulher , um enorme sorriso começou a se formar no rosto enrugado de Elsia

- Mas isso não quer dizer que a semente de teu marido tenha se plantado - sorcha disse - talvez tenhamos errado nas contas e hoje não seja teu período - continuou sorcha

- Mas se estiver florescendo? - perguntei

- Só o tempo nos dirá criança , fique atenta para que possa perceber as mudanças - Elsia falou da maneira sábia e tranquilizadora que eu tanto conhecia , deu nos outro forte abraço de urso e partiu para ficar ao lado dos outros criados que estavam ali. Em seguida despedir me de meus irmãos

- Tente não lhe dar muito trabalho , não me parece que ele vá gostar de caça-la pelos bosques - William sussurrou enquanto me abraçava

- Sei me cuidar muito bem dentro de um bosque - murmurei entre risos

Em seguida foi a vez de meu pai , eu não sabia se deveria ir até ele ou espera-lo vir até mim então optei por espera lo , porém ele apenas olhou me e então me deu as costas abandonando o recinto.

Abandonando a mim.

- Devemos partir Bella - sorcha falou arrancando me de meu torpor , caminhamos juntas até onde Edward estava com seu cavalo , Sorcha me abraçou antes de se afastar para que Edward me erguesse sobre o enorme corcel , em seguida ele montou e então partimos.

Humilhada, rejeitada e abandonada era assim que me sentia , custava a Charlie , meu pai abraçar me em despedida ? e o pior era que todos haviam presenciado a rejeição , estariam rindo de mim agora ?  
Eu realmente merecia tanto ódio ? eu me perguntava enquanto atravessávamos as muralhas do castelo , foi então que a pergunta mais importante cruzou meus pensamentos o que sera de mim ao lado dele? de meu marido , serei amada ou rejeitada ?

Suspirei angustiada e o som pareceu atrair o olhar de Edward

- Você esta bem ? - perguntou com um olhar afiado

- Sim,sim- respondi rapidamente

- Ainda pode voltar - ele falou , surpresa era um palavra realmente insignificante para expressar minha reação diante de suas palavras

- Não desejo voltar - falei com uma veracidade que ate me assustou Edward olhou me fixamente por um longo tempo e depois sorriu , um sorriso torto que particularmente me encantava e foi impossível não sorrir de volta

- Fico feliz esposa - falou suavemente dando me um rápido beijo . seja lá o que aquele homem havia feito , me deixou calma toda a angústia ou as duvidas haviam sido expulsas de meu ser dando lugar a algo maior e mais forte no instante que seus lábios pousaram nos meus .  
- o que esta fazendo ? - perguntei , enquanto ele me sentava em seu colo

- desta forma poderá dormir , parece cansada -respondeu calmamente

O capitulo ta bem pequeno , mas estou me esforçando para manter a fic atualizada .  
No próximo capitulo vamos ter um pov da nossa malévola Tanya!  
comentem meus amores  
bjs da dhessa S2


	6. Chapter 6

- Quanto tempo ainda falta para chegarmos a Masen ? - perguntei a Edward enquanto observávamos os homens erguerem o acampamento .

Já haviam se passado 8 dias desde que havíamos deixado Swan e Edward , Emment e Jasper se preocupavam com a possibilidade da temporada dos lobos começar antes de chegarmos a Masen

- Apenas um dia - respondeu em um tom satisfeito , fu inundada por uma onda de alivio , não via a hora de me sentar em frente de uma lareira enquanto desfrutava de uma refeição que não fosse coelhos assados

Edward riu a meu lado

- Eu sei , é terrível cavalgar por dias a fio principalmente no frio - ele falou sorrindo

- Mas eu não disse nada ! - exclamei surpresa o encarando

- Não teria sido necessário - respondeu rindo novamente

- Bella - Sorcha nos interrompeu quando eu estava prestes a responder a provocação de Edward - podemos ir agora ? - perguntou , foi só então que percebi que sorcha carregava alguns vestidos e toalhas de linho

- Pode ir na frente , estarei logo atrás de você- respondi um pouco sem jeito diante do desrespeito de sorcha para com meu marido ela assentiu e foi embora

- Aonde vão ? - Edward perguntou sério me olhando tão afinadamente quanto uma águia

- Sorcha encontrou um pequeno rio aqui perto , iremos até lá para nos banhar - respondi calmamente observando a expressão dele suavizar-se apenas um pouco

- Talvez... você pudesse esperar um pouco para que possamos nos banhar juntos - ele disse lentamente brincando com um pequeno cacho do meu cabelo , estremeci levemente desde o inicio da viajem ele se aproveitava de qualquer oportunidade para tomar meu corpo , a palavra certa seria : devorar

- Então ? - indagou passando o braço ao redor de minha cintura colando nossos corpos

- E sorcha ? - perguntei em um sussurro e rendendo a seu encanto

- Esperaremos que volte - respondeu sorrindo torto escovando seus lábios nos meus

-MILORDE!- alguém gritou ao longe , ele bufou irritado sem olhar na direção em que fora chamado

- Talvez seja melhor que eu vá me encontrar com sorcha - eu disse , Edward me encarou por um longo tempo

- Bom... então tome cuidado esposa - ele disse por fim em um suspiro desanimado

- Tomarei - eu disse enquanto assentia ele sorriu antes de se virar indo graciosamente na direção em que alguns homens o aguardava

Assim que ele se foi virei na direção ao caminho que sorcha havia seguido e comecei a andar observando os enormes carvalhos e pinheiros que franqueavam o caminho em que eu seguia , ao longe já podia ouvir som da água agitada , ainda estava distraída quando tropecei e uma vinha de raízes e pude ver sorcha em pé ainda vestida jogando pedrinhas no rio , porem não foi só sorcha que vi .

Um lobo ! Havia um lobo cinza lustroso que estava próximo a sorha e a mim também , ele se arrastava sorrateiramente e então ele pulou no ar...

- SORCHA - gritei correndo em sua direção

( Edward pov )

- Aproveitando o casamento irmão ? - sobressaltei-me com a voz de jasper , ele e Emment estavam a meu lado apoiados em um pinheiro

- Enquanto pode? - Emment disse entre risos , bufei contrariado nos últimos 8 dias esses não perdiam a chance de me estressarem

- perdão? - pedi sem entender o motivo da piada

- Não vai ficar assim tão satisfeito quando Isabella torna -se Tanya II - jasper respondeu , fiz uma careta imaginando tão maldita possibilidade

- espero que Bella esteja carregando meu filho o mais breve - desejei fazendo os rir ainda mais

- se Isabella fosse minha esposa , com tamanha beleza , já estaria com meu filho em teus braços antes do termino do ano - jasper falou , encarei o mortalmente fechando minhas mãos em punhos , já estava farto da forma maliciosa com que jasper se referia a minha esposa

- acontece que ela não é - Emment disse em um tom cortante já notando meu estado

- Embora Edward esteja se esforçando - jasper o ignorou - posso ouvi-la gemer durante a ...

enfiei meu punho fechado em sua mandíbula com força , ele caiu no chão surpreso

- Mas que diabos ! Você enlouqueceu ? - ele perguntou enquanto Emment tentava me segurar , ele começava a se levantar quando eu o empurrei para baixo com o pé

- nunca mais fale assim de Minha Isabella - ameacei conseguindo me libertar de Emment , Jasper levantou as mãos para cima e as deixou cair em um claro sinal de rendição ele estava prestes a falar mas parou assim que percebemos que alguém estava vindo , correndo em nossa direção

A criada de Isabella saiu dentre arvores visivelmente assustada

- milorde - ela gritou assim que nos viu - Bella precisa de ajuda - disse entre lágrimas , ela levantou as mãos como se fosse limpar o rosto e então vi que suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue

- Onde esta Isabella ? - grunhi agarrando seu pulso

- um lobo , nos atacou ela tentou salvar me - ela lamuriava

- onde ela esta ? - apertei seu pulso

- está ferida, não sou forte o bastante para carrega-la ! vim em busca de ajuda - respondeu entre soluços

- nos leve até ela - Emment falou .

Nada poderia ter me preparado para aquela visão , Bella estava caída deitada no chão e ao lado dela havia um lobo que contorcia-se de dor em uma enorme mancha de sangue com u enorme pedaço de raiz cravado no peito , avancei em direção a ela assim que recuperei o controle de minhas pernas , ajoelhei-me a seu lado e aconcheguei sua cabeça em minha mãos notando a grave ferida em seu pescoço , eram tres longos e profundos cortes ,a garra do maldito lobo .

Bella abriu os olhos e encarou-me , os enormes olhos castanhos estavam assustados enquanto e faziam perguntas silenciosas , e sua respiração estava entrecortada

-Vai ficar tudo bem - prometi enquanto a erguia em meus braços * vai ficar tudo bem * assegurei a mim mesmo

( Tanya pov )

- Diga - me como ela é - ordenei enquanto prendia meus cabelos no alto de minha cabeça , bufei de raiva com o silêncio da criada que permanecia calada próxima a porta - .ela.é - repetia a ordem pausadamente encarando a friamente

- mi...minha senhora- ela disse assustada quando comecei a andar em sua direção

- Ordenei que falasse - esbravejei quando já estava próxima a ela , lhe dei um forte tapa fazendo-a cair a meus pés

- per...perdoe -me milady- pediu entre lágrimas

- Diga - sibilei

- não pude vê-la - disse por fim

- Como? -perguntei cética - esta a me dizer que a maldita atravessou o grande salão ao lado de meu marido e sua miserável escolta , e você não a viu ?- perguntei gritando a ultima parte

- Ninguem a viu ! milorde a carregava ,estava coberta por uma manta por que esta ferida...

- disse me que estava ferida ? - perguntei a interrompendo

- sim minha senhora , ao que parece foi atacada por um lobo - respondeu rapidamente

- então, talvez esteja morrendo - falei pra mim mesma

- sim minha senhora - concordou a criada , a olhei com nojo

- saia - ordenei , ela rapidamente levantou-se e partiu - talvez já esteja até morta - falei e comecei a rir

- esta vendo só , não havia motivos pra trazer-me pra cá - kate se pronunciou pela primeira vez enquanto admirava-se no espelho - diga-me onde está Irina ,tenho alguns vestidos que precisam ser lavados - ela disse sentando -se na beirada de minha cama

- neste momento nossa irmã bastarda deve estar lavando meus vestidos - respondi enquanto ria sendo acompanhada por ela

- Estou curiosa , afinal por que me chamou ? - perguntou , lancei a ela o mais falso de todos os meus sorrisos

- Vou precisar de ajuda para acabar com esta maldita bruxa, e você vai me ajudar - respondi

- e o que ganharei mesmo em troca ? - perguntou olhando me curiosa , ri sem nenhum humor

- posso ajuda-la a se esgueirar na cama de jasper- falei observando um sombra atravessar seu rosto - e ajuda-la a forçar o casamento - continuei

- o que devo fazer? - perguntou olhando-me com aquele brilho doentio que seus olhos adquiriam todas as vezes que se falava em jasper cullen

- juntara-se a ela , finjará amizade ,descubra tudo sobre ela e conte-me - respondi a encarando friamente

- eu farei - ela aceitou assentindo freneticamente

- Eu a quero longe daqui , nem que seja morta !

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Então o que acharam ...

Do ataque da Bella , do ciúme do Edward , da Tanya e Kate ?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eu tenho respondido os comentários de vocês , mas não sei se vocês tem recebido

então me digam estão ?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Comentem meu amores !

Até o proximo

bjs da Dhessa


	7. Chapter 7

Quando acordei não tinha ideia de onde estava , tentei me lembrar mas minha mente estava enevoada com memorias dispersas , mas conseguia me lembrar perfeitamente do enorme lobo que rosnava para mim e a dor lancinante que me atingiu o pescoço

- Finalmente , pensei que jamais despertaria - disse uma voz bem a meu lado , quando virei a cabeça para ver quem havia falado a dor retornou me pescoço desta vez latejante

- não deve mover muito seu pescoço , os cortes são profundos embora estejam costurados ainda podem infeccionar - era uma senhora , não aparentava ser assim tão velha pela sua aparência deveria ser alguns anos mais nova do que Elsia porém as duas tinham a mesma careta de reprovação

- onde estou ? - perguntei tentando me levantar

- esta em Masen , em seu quarto devo-lhe dizer - respondeu sorrindo - agora tome , lhe fará bem - disse entregando-me uma terrina de canja

aceitei de bom grado sorvendo o liquido

- todos estão falando sobre milady - comentou , olhei a sobressaltada

- sobre mim ? - perguntei ela sorriu em resposta enquanto assentia - por que ? - continuei

- foi uma atitude bastante diferente da que teria lady Tanya , ela provavelmente atiraria sua criada para o lobo e ainda o assistiria devora-la - respondeu então me lembrei

- Sorcha ? - perguntei sem ter certeza se a velha senhora saberia a quem me referia

- A jovem que veio com milady ? - perguntou enquanto franzia o cenho

- sim ! - respondi preocupada

- ah ! ela é bastante faladeira - riu - ja fez amizade com quase todos nos ultimos três dias - engasguei

- três dias ? eu dormi por três dias inteiros ? - perguntei espantada

- milady despertou algumas vezes porem não estava lúcida - respondeu em um tom apaziguador , esvaziei a terrina e a devolvi a...

- desculpe-me eu não me apresentei , sou Isabella mas pode chamar-me de Bella - falei estendo a minha mão a senhora olhou-me surpresa antes de sorir e aceitar minha mão estendida

- eu prefiro chamar-lhe de milady , eu sou Amatis - falou cortesmente , sorri e resposta

- poderia chamar minha criada ? - perguntei quando ela se levantou e andou em direção a porta

- com todo prazer milady- foi só o que respondeu antes de partir

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Bella ! - sorcha gritou sufocando-me em um abraço de urso - eu fiquei tão preocupada

- estou bem agora - falei quando nos separamos - você está bem ?- perguntei a olhando fixamente

- sim ,sim , estou - respondeu

- como chegamos aqui ? - perguntei curiosa ela sorriu minimamente antes de responder

- passamos aquela noite no acampamento , mas você estava ardendo de febre , sua ferida ja estava produzindo pus , milorde ordenou que fosse levantado o acampamento no meio da noite , mas não nos esperou partiu na frente com você , quando cheguei aqui , já estava bem melhor e eu pude dormir em paz - explicou

- não deveria ter pulado na frente daquele lobo Bella- repreendeu - tem ideia do que senti quando vi você caída e aquele animal em cima de você prestes a fincar os dentes em seu pescoço ?- perguntou

- eu deveria deixa-la para morrer ? - perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas ,ela nada respondeu - você nunca me deixou e eu nunca vou deixa-la Sorcha - prometia a abraçando

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As semanas haviam se passado lentamente

- Tudo é tão bonito aqui - falei tentando puxar assunto enquanto ajudava sorcha a organizar meus vestidos em uma arca

- sim,sim,é - murmurou em resposta absorta em sua atividade

Suspirei exasperada

Edward havia me proibido de me "aventurar" ate que estivesse totalmente curada e desde então eu observava os dias de Masen passarem pela grade janela que havia no quarto .  
sorcha havia me dito que os criados haviam me aceitado como sua segunda senhora embora ainda receassem que fosse tão egoísta e hipócrita quanto a primeira

- Até que enfim consegui encontrar este maldito quarto - fui arrancada de minhas reflexões or uma voz anasalada , virei-me encarando a alta mulher que adentrava o quarto , ela usava um vestido amarelo justo particularmente vulgar o cabelo estava preso em um grotesco coque no alto da cabeça apertado a tal ponto que fazia a pele se apertar acentuando cada veia

- Sou Tanya , lady de Masen - apresentou-se em um tom que parecia esta dando um aviso

- Sou Isabella , segunda lady de Masen- respondi mostrando que não estava nem um pouco intimidada , o rosto de Tanya ficou lívido de raiva e ela sorriu maldosamente para mim

- É um prazer conhecer a pequena prostituta de meu marido - ela disse gotejando veneno , estalei a língua quando a resposta adequada lhe chegou a ponta , levei uma discreta cotovelada de sorcha incentivando-me a continuar

- É um prazer conhecer a esposa renegada - devolvi no mesmo tom , o sorriso que ela ostentava sumiu bruscamente e suas feições tornaram-se duras

- Sou a lady de Masen ! respeite-me sua pequena rameira - sibilou como um animal ferido

- Tanya- eu disse calmamente convencendo a mim mesma de que ela havia começado então ela merecia

- Não vejo razões para discutir títulos principalmente com você , já que ostentamos o mesmo - eu disse presunçosa reprimindo um sorriso - agora por favor, retire-se de meu quarto - pedi , Tanya riu e rosnou ao mesmo tempo, ou algo assim de qualquer jeito não era um som amigável

- e acredita que ire obedece-lhe ? - perguntou sarcástica , bufei de raiva cm toda minha paciência se esvaindo

- No momento diante da grande possibilidade de que eu esteja carregando o herdeiro de Masen , exerço grande autoridade e até mesmo você deve dbrar-se diante dela - respondi no mesmo tom

Tanya avançou contra mim , permanecei calada e parada no esmo lugar esperando por seu ataque quando já estava perto o suficiente preparando-se para me golpear eu a acertei com um forte tapa no rosto ,Tanya retrocedeu surpresa , aparentemente não havia muitas pessoas que a desafiasse

- Desgraçada ! - ela gritou , ergui minha mão novamente como se fosse voltar a estapeá-la

- Eu acredito que agora já basta e acredito tambem que já percebeu que apear de pequena minha mão proporciona um grande estrago - falei observando a marca perfeita de minha palma em seu rosto - então retire-se deste quarto agora- ordenei com uma voz enganosamente calma ,ela encarou-me por um longo tempo ergui minhas sobrancelha em questionamento ela sorriu antes de se virar e partir .

Assim que a porta se fechou Sorcha soltou uma sonora gargalhada

- Sou Tanya , lady de Masen - repetiu tapando o nariz com dois dedos

- Pare com isso ! - pedi tentando não rir

- acredita que irei obedecer-lhe ? - repetiu novamente , foi impossível não rir liberei uma gostosa gargalhada como a muito tempo não fazia , parei de rir quando meu peito reclamou com a falta de ar .

Sorcha e eu nos entreolhamos e voltamos a rir novamente

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

eu fiquei tão animada com os comentários que resolvi postar esse capítulo

me digam meu amores o que acharam do encontro da Bella e da Tanya ?

comentem muito

até o próximo !

bjs da Dhessa


	8. Chapter 8

Bastarda!

Quem ela pensa que e para tratar-me daquela maneira ? Sou a lady de Masen , ela me deve respeito !

Era o que eu pensava quando senti alguém bater contra mim com força

- Diabos ! grunhi virando-me para encarar o maldito bastardo que havia me atinido e quase me levado ao chao - marido - murmurei surpresa ao me deparar com um Edward que me encarava com cara de pucos amigos

- O que faz aqui ? - perguntou em voz baixa porem mais fria do que gelo

- nada de mais - sorri dando de ombros , ele estreitou os olhos e olhou na direção ao quarto onde riso da pequena prostituta ainda podia ser ouvido , grunhi de raiva chamando sua atenção de volta a mim

- Diga-me ... foi Isabella que lhe fez isso ?- perguntou a sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto

- Isto o que ? - perguntei em resposta , sobressaltada , ele sorriu

Sorriu ? Desde quando Edward sorria?

- tens a marca perfeita da pequenina mão de Isabella em seu rosto - respondeu quase orgulhoso, pus a mão em me rosto no lugar onde ardia o tapa

- sim , exatamente aí - ele disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito - e acredite ,conheço muito bem as mãos de Isabella - continuou

- aquela pequena prostitua !- cuspi - deveria ter morrido - acusei o sorriso tão raro que ele ostentava desapareceu e o velho arrogante e frio Edward reapareceu , ele se aproximou nunca tirando os olhos de mim , brilhavam em um tom assassino que me fez recuar

- Eu espero que nunca mais trate Isabella da forma que a tratou á alguns minutos , sim e escutei e lhe garanto que se houver um próxima vez ficará com muitas mais marcas do que esta em seu rosto e bem mais doloridas porque eu mesmo as farei - ameaçou quando me viu encurralada na parede - nós estamos entendidos esposa? - ele cuspiu a ultima palavra , eu assenti intimidada demais para dizer algo

- esplêndido - falou afastando-se de mim sem dizer mais nada

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gritei a plenos pulmões quando bati a porta do quarto atrás de mim

- MALDITA! - gritei puxando meus cabelos

- Mas o que é isto ? Foi com Deus e voltou com o diabo ? - perguntou Kate , a voz carregada de escárnio olhei-a com ódio - E o que houve com seu rosto ? - continuou , agarrei o travesseiro mais próximo e lancei em sua direção ela riu

- Acredito irmã , que devo estar fazendo a pergunta errada - disse solene - como foi seu encontro com a segunda lady de Masen ? - perguntou zombeteira

- EU SOU A ÚNICA LADY DE MASEN ! - gritei fora de mim , ela levantou as mãos e as deixou cair , bufei.

- você precisa vê-la , tão petulante , confiante de si - falei - ela é mais do que eu pensei ! ela é jovem e ...e - grunhi não conseguindo dizer

-bela? encantadora ? adorável ?- kate sugeriu

- sim , sim e sim ! - respondi - e Edward ! - grunhi novamente

- ele lhe viu ? - pergunto alarmada

-sim ! parou-me no corredor para ameaçar-me - respondi - gotejando ódio - comentei

- Se você tivesse me ouvido , se tivesse feito ! -ela acusou

- EU NÃO IRIA MATA-LO ! - gritei a silenciando

- Teria chance de lutar por que Edward não á odiaria tanto - falou depois de um longo silencio

- mas eu vou lutar ! vou me livrar daquela bruxa o mais rápido possível - jurei

Um barulho atrás da porta nos chamou a atenção , kate e eu os entreolhamos apreensivas .

kate aproximou-se silenciosamente da porta e a abriu , Irina caiu dentro do quarto á seu pés

- O que estava fazendo atrás da porta bastarda ? - kate perguntou lhe chutando as costelas , Irina gemeu de dor

- Estava trazendo teus vestidos , alguns caíram abaixei-me pra pegá-los e minha cabeça bateu na porta - respondeu explicando o barulho

- Deixe a por o vestidos em seus lugares - eu disse para Kate e voltei a me concentrar em uma forma para eliminar aquela maldita bruxa

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Misterio no ar ! Quem será que Tanya não teve coragem de " eliminar " ?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

me digam o que acharam do capitulo

comentem meus amores

até o próximo !

bjs da Dhessa


	9. Chapter 9

- Então ... quando pretende contar a teu maido que carrega um criança em teu ventre ? - sorcha peguntou enquanto e observava terminar a pequena túnica de bebê , sorri, a apenas tres dias as tonturas e os enjoos haviam chegado confirmando a breve chegada de meu filho

- Ainda não sei , Edward esperou tanto tempo por seu primeiro filho que eu quero fazer algo especial para contar-lhe - respondi

- mamãe ficaria louca ! - sorcha comentou sorrindo me fazendo rir

- completamente - concordei

- pela grande mãe Bella , você vai ter um bebê ! - ela disse pondo as mãos no rosto

- um bebê só meu ! - concordei rindo pondo as mãos sobre meu ventre ainda plano - mas nós temos um problema - falei séria , sorcha encarou-me se entender - eu posso garanti a forma com que Edward vai reagir , agora Tanya... - comentei

Sorcha bufou

- ela que venha ! meu punho esta coçando para lhe acertar o rosto - ela disse azeda , voltei a sorrir admirando meu trabalho

- então ? o que acha ? - perguntei lhe mostrando a pequena túnica

- OH céus ! - uma voz chorosa preencheu o quarto , sorcha e eu olhamos para a porta onde se encontrava uma Amatis emocionada

- Amatis!- exclamei escondendo a túnica

- está esperando uma criança milady?- perguntou com os olhos cheios d´água , olhei para sorcha em busca de auxilio

- Ora ! Pela grande mãe , de one tirou esta ideia ? - perguntei fingindo ultraje

- eu vi a túnica menina, não me faça passar por louca - ela ralhou

- é uma pequena túnica que era de milorde , Bella a encontrou e estava apenas me mostrando - sorcha se pronunciou , Amatis ergueu uma sobrancelha para nós com um olhar afiado

- mesmo - perguntou , sorcha e eu assentimos - eu cuidei de milorde Edward desde que sua mãe morreu , e ele não trouxe nenhuma túnica de quando era apenas uma criança - ela contou com um sorriso zombador , suspirei em derrota

- é verdade - admiti - carrego o herdeiro de Masen em meu ventre - contei , a velha senhora sorriu de orelha a orelha andando até nós e me abraçando

- já estava na hora deste castelo ser abençoado com uma criança de Masen Cullen - ela sussurrou - milorde já sabe ? - ela perguntou afastando-se - é por isso que dará um banquete esta noite ? para comemorar ? - perguntou animada

- banquete ? que banquete ? - perguntei confusa olhando de Amatis a Sorcha

- milady não sabia ? - Amatis perguntou confusa

- não ! - exclamei

- milorde ordenou que fosse preparado um banquete , por que esta noite milady se juntará a nós no salão - Amatis explicou

Olhei para Sorcha que havia adentrado o quarto para avisar-me sobre algo importante

- Desculpe- pediu sem graça

- O que lhe foi ordenado avisar-me sorcha ? - perguntei

- Milorde virá busca-la no crepúsculo - respondeu cabisbaixa

- Amatis - chamei

- milady ? - perguntou

- por favor , peça para que tragam agua para a tina , desejo me banhar - pedi , Amatis assentiu e partiu , encarei Sorcha que encarava meu ventre

- E você tem muito a que me ajudar - eu disse por fim

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

então o que acharam do curtinho capitulo ?

JOKB tá respondida a pergunta ? kkk

COMENTEM MEUS AMORES !

até o próximo

bjs da Dhessa


	10. Chapter 10

- Pela grande mãe ! - exclamei - esta muito apertado ! - e disse olhando meus seios quase saltarem para fora da túnica vermelha

- e e lá tenho culpa - sorcha perguntou penteando meus cabelos

-não jogue a culpa em meu filho ! - ralhei protetora , ela bufou

- é porque foi exatamente isso que eu disse ,não ? - falou aborrecida

- não podemos afrouxar ? - perguntei ainda encarando aquelas duas bolas prestes a estourar a costura da túnica

- nao há tempo - ela negou terminando o penteado

- sorcha ! - eu falei irritada encarando meu reflexo no grande espelho prata que Edward havia me dado como um mimo - ação me chamo Tanya ? - perguntei - já não basta eu estar esperando que eles pulem para fora e ainda tem esta coisa no alto de mina cabeça ! - continuei , falando sobre o coque que ela havia feito fui interrompida por sua gargalhada , bufei de raiva soltando meus cabelos , eles caíram em cascatas ao redor de meu rosto cobrindo meus seios , sorri em aprovação

- ja passa da hora de apara-los - ela disse olhando para meus joelhos onde meus cabelos terminavam

- não o faremos - respondi , ela encarou-me prestes a descordar - Edward proibiu-me de corta-los novamente - respondi antes que ela perguntasse

- agora que eu já estou pronta ajude-me a organizar este quarto - mudei de assunto

Pouco tempo depois eu estava deitada na enorme cama esperando que tudo ao meu redor parasse de girar

- não vai conseguir esconde por muito tempo se continuar assim - sorcha apareceu a meu lado segurando um copo com agua

- já tomei uma decisão - eu disse tomando o copo de sua mão e sorvendo um gole generoso

- que é ? - perguntou impaciente

- contarei a Edward assim que ele vier buscar-me - respondi lhe devolvendo o copo agora vazio

- faz o certo ! -concordou - deve contar a teu marido o mais rápido - ela disse

- Contar-me sobre o que ? - eu e sorcha pulamos assustadas quando a rouca e ameaçadora voz de Edward retumbou pelas paredes do quarto

- Edward! - exclamei- Céus ,assustou-me - comuniquei o encarando ele estava parado a apenas poucos passos de onde estava nos nos encarando com a expressão que sorcha e eu carinhosamente apelidamos de : a ameaça silenciosa

- O que tem para contar-me Isabella ? - questionou nunca tirando os olhos de mim , como um predador concentrado em sua presa

- Socha - chamei , sem desviar os olhos de meu marido

- si...sim ? - ela gaguejou

- pode ir - eu falei

Assim que sorcha saiu respirei fundo

- Edward - suspirei

- Aconteceu algo ? - ele perguntou aflito

- Oh , sim aconteceu - respondi sorrindo - Um filho ,Edward , nosso filho - respondi pondo a mão em meu ventre ainda plano

Atordoado , era assim que Edward parecia a meus olhos , ele olhava para mim e depois para meu ventre repetidas vezes

- Você esta bem ? - perguntei depois de um longo tempo enquanto Edward continuava dividindo seu olhar entre mim e meu ventre

- Você ... tem certeza ? - ele perguntou enfim, com a voz embargada

- sim ! - exclamei - Por que ? não gostou da noticia ? - perguntei encarando-o com um ponta de desconfiança de repente eu estava sendo levantada no a e rodopiada como uma pequena boneca de pano enquanto Edward ria feliz

- você me faz feliz esposa - ele falou , pondo me no chão e me encarando profundamente

- também me faz muito feliz marido - murmurei em resposta antes de beija-lo

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Gente ! eu fico muito feliz quando recebo as reviews , tao feliz quanto assisto crepúsculo kkkkk

e um AVISO ! só terão capítulos da gravidez da Bella ...desculpem !

até o próximo

bjs da Dhessa

Alisci = Fico feliz de que você tenha amado a historia e principalmente por ter deixado a sua opinião...

Guest = Obrigada ! ... nao se preocupe e não pretendo desistir da historia ... e os capítulos , eu não agendo , eu posto sempre que dá !

Aliscirp = fico muito feliz ... e só pra nós eu também amo a historia...kkk

schay = nao se preocupe , nao vou desistir da historia , e os próximos capítulos prometem !

bruh = kkkk , vai mesmo , e nos próximos capítulos então ..


End file.
